<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roses by Acin_Grayson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486223">roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson'>Acin_Grayson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nail polish and brass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Jason Todd is Not Robin, Jason Todd is Robin, No Transphobia, Self-Discovery, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans for Trans, its both just wait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not something Jay has always known, not like others have described it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nail polish and brass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2293031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not something Jay has always known, not like others have described it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There hasn’t always been the pressing urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>change, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make herself into something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the words had been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was clinically explaining why certain people faced more problems, needed more careful watching over from their corner, when it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>clicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Jay’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her name hadn’t been Jay, back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was talking and one word jumped out at not-then-</span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotham isn’t the safest city for transgender individuals-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” not-yet-Jay had blurted, her face instantly flushing in shame for showing The Batman that she didn’t know something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce merely pauses and clarifies, “Transgender?” Jay nods, cracking her knuckles to break through her nerves. “When someone is transgender, how they feel about themselves doesn’t line up with their biological sex. Does that make sense?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay stares at him with wide eyes, jaw slack. Then, “that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An alarm sounded, Arkham breakout, so they didn't get to talk about it right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay did not wait long the next morning, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So people can just... </span>
  <em>
    <span>be girls,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nn," Bruce agreed, eyeing his coffee. "Or boys. Goes both ways." His voice is scratchy with sleep even though he's been up as long as Jay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanna try it!" Jay blurts without really thinking it through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Bruce doesn't react badly. He just yawns so wide his jaw cracks. "Okay," he says, and shrugs like it's no big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Frick</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah!" Jay crows. "I'm gonna be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonder Woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce downs the rest of his coffee, rubbing at his face to fully wake himself up. Jay appreciates the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright kiddo. You're trying out being a girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she hisses, wiggling from all the anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," he chuckles. "Is there anything specific you'd like me to do? Maybe change the language I use for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use feminine pronouns instead of masculine. Refer to you as my daughter instead of my son. Maybe change your name? None of that has to be right now, of course. Or permanent, for that matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’d like to!" She bursts, then clarifies. "The pronouns and the daughter stuff. Um. Maybe we can just… avoid my name? Use nicknames instead? 'S just that it's a boy name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's perfectly fine, kiddo." Bruce smiles at her. "I'd like to run through some gender affirmations, see how they feel for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're gonna call me a girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Essentially, yes. You're ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives a decisive nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a daughter," Bruce starts. "Her hair is curly and dark. She's passionate and strong, a firecracker of a girl. One of her hobbies is playing guitar and drums, and she's getting to be very- are you ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce moves forward, a large hand coming up to gently cup her cheek and Jay realizes her face is wet with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb wipes one away, as he looks her in the eye. Her breath catches as the feelings well up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was nice,” she croaks out, hoping he can hear her joy. Nothing has ever made her feel as bright and </span>
  <em>
    <span>weightlessly elated </span>
  </em>
  <span>as being called a girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re happy?” Bruce checks, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy, B.” She can't help the laugh that bubbles up as she swipes at her face. “You wouldn’t believe how happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's then that Alfie sweeps into the room, snatching the dishes before either of them can move to clean up after themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you gentlemen have enjoyed your breakfast. Is there anything I can get for you before I begin today's chores?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually Alfred, there is one thing. You see, my daughter has just informed me that she's trying out being a girl for at least little while. Could you please use the language appropriate? We're avoiding names for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He turns to Jay. "It shall be nice to have a young lady in the house. Anything else I can do for you, my dear, just say the word." He nods decisively and sweeps back out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of that day- and most of the following week -was a blurry smear in Jay’s memory. She knows that they told Dick, and that he said he’s always wanted a younger sister. Alfred unfailingly referred to her as ‘young mistress’ and ‘Ms Todd.’ She remembers talking to a bunch of professional looking people about how she felt. She signed paper after paper after </span>
  <em>
    <span>paper</span>
  </em>
  <span> until-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jocelynn Rose Todd-Wayne.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay, for short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is not ashamed to admit that she'd considered Diana for her new name. She would readily tell anyone who listened that Diana was the most badass person in her life and she'd happily name herself after such an amazing individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(She'd also considered Catherine and Martha. But no one had to know.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Jocelynn by accident, and through their night work. While flipping through a tenant list for a suspect, she'd pointed and said it was pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd added it to the list and when she looked into the origins she found it used to be a boy's name but was now exclusively feminine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jay had found that so ironic that she chose to try it, and then it stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her clothing style doesn’t change much. She still loves her hoodies and scruffy jeans, but they add little flairs she hadn’t known she already loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts to wear jewelry (getting her ears pierced is An Experience) and Babs teaches her about nail polish (Bruce is a good sport about being a practice dummy.) Jay is brought to tears when Alfred presents her with her favorite red sweater, now with a beautiful black rose embroidered over the heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her school uniform is swapped out, and nobody even gives her a hard time about it! Bruce had been fully prepared to fight tooth and nail, but the change was barely commented upon. Some of her classmates even compliment her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hardest part of the whole process is Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where it never bothered her before- was a source of pride, even -being known as the ‘Boy Wonder’ now rubs her raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman’s partner </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>transition at the same time as Jocelynn Todd-Wayne, not with how public she is (though Dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>give his blessing.) Jay is disappointed, but ultimately agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Babs offers her Batgirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to be stepping back from the night life anyway," she tells Jay. "It'll honestly be a relief to know Batgirl will stay active even while I'm busy with college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gave her magic, sure, but Batgirl gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>series title refers to adult!Jay's aesthetic, which is bright red nails and brass knuckles</p><p>Jay's deadname is NOT jason, jftr<br/>i hate the thing where name sounds like the deadname?</p><p>also this is vaguely inspired by my own journey in self discovery. being trans for me doesn't mean i always knew something was 'wrong'. i realized i wasn't cis basically immediately after learning the term transgender, though i didn't come to terms with it for years after.</p><p><i>anyway,</i><br/>give me IDEAS on how to continue this PLEASE im am BEGGING<br/>i love this universe but have no clue how to continue it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>